Through The Murky Waters: Guilty
by keenbeanz
Summary: "Really?" The man says there is that smile again, cocky almost. Percy used to smile like that. "Because it is an unusual relationship." Dark! Percy/Ares/Eris Pairing


**So terribly sorry about this delay, would love to tell you I was doing something exciting like climbing Mount Everest or Directing a Major Motion Picture, when in actuality I was stressing about school, family and life in general while playing Sims 2. (Not even sorry)**

**This was prompted/ asked for by guest so hope you and everyone else enjoys.**

**I don't own PJatO or HoO **

**Also don't know what this story even is but still, also Annabeth is the main voice in this.**

"So Miss Chase." The man begins looking as suave and handsome as a TV lawyer off one of those crime shows the ones she watched while sitting on the couch in her pyjamas wrapped up in blanket with a hot chocolate in hand.

She always knew who was guilty in those shows.

"You're telling me that in their relationship there was" he pauses then making a face one hand moving up while the other makes a home in his pocket. "No jealousy?"

* * *

There is loud music pumping through the apartment. She loops her arm in his easily and looks out at the grinding mass of people.

Neither of them really wanted to go to the party but Thalia had insisted.

He looks down at her for a moment and she can see in his eyes that this is not the place they belong.

She feels the same way.

"Water boy!" Someone shouts over the mass, except it sounds more like a whisper amongst the loud noise a loud whisper. "Chase!"

The crowd suddenly dissipates in front of them, moving to accommodate the body that pushes its way out as if the crowd has given birth.

To a punk rock adult.

She smiles widely. "Thalia." Her hand disappears from his arm then. He shoves his hand in his pocket calling out a hello.

Thalia envelops her in a hug before smiling up at her cousin. Before punching him in the arm.

He winces.

"Where were you yesterday?" She demands, he looks slightly apologetic. Only slightly. "I made the effort to go, why didn't you?"

"Your dad scares me." He replies with a grin. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"Go find Jason." She says to him turning around and grabbing Annabeth by the arm. "He's not happy with you either."

She doesn't see him for another two hours. He is sitting on a kitchen bench, drink in hand talking to a slightly older woman in a red leather jacket and she knows he will be okay.

* * *

"No." She answers back with a slight cough. "They loved each other."

* * *

Percy is late. She shouldn't be surprised so she isn't; rather she takes a slight sip of her coffee and continues to read a text off her phone. She has a group assessment due in a week and it's all hands on deck.

"Sorry I'm late." He says dragging out a chair and sitting in front of her with a dopey smile.

She can tell he is smitten.

"Yeah well you owe me a coffee." She says draining her drink with a smile. He simply smirks back and offers a smart ass reply before pulling out his wallet and moving towards the counter.

He is still smiling.

He doesn't come back for a few moments. Two coffees in his hands and that smile still plastered on his face.

"If Nico were here he would cry." She says and when he shoots her a strange look she gestures to his smile and shockingly he smiles again.

"Shut up." He says.

His phone goes off and when he reads it he blushes a bright crimson.

"Eris." She says with a smirk. He looks up and blushes a little more.

"Yeah." He says with a smile.

* * *

"Really?" The man says there is that smile again, cocky almost. Percy used to smile like that. "Because it is an unusual relationship."

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Percy" they all sing voices cheerful, ridiculous party hats on their heads a slight tinge to Percy's cheeks from the alcohol. "Happy birthday too you."

Percy smiles at everyone and blows out the candles.

"You Annabeth?" A man asks her mid hurray. She turns to look at him and knows he is here with Eris.

"Yes." She replies not having the guts to correct the guy's grammar.

The man snorts a little. "Ares. Eris' roommate." He holds his hand out and she shakes it slowly. "Percy talks about you." He says and she isn't surprised they had been friends for years. Since pre K.

Percy is up now and is kissing Eris with a passion she never knew he had. Ares besides her grunts and dances on his feet. She thinks he probably has a thing for Eris.

They break up from around the cake, Ares disappears and she spends the rest of the night with Piper and Jason before passing out on top of a sleeping Thalia in Percy's room.

* * *

"It wasn't that unusual." She says to her friends defence.

The lawyer raises a brow calling on her bluff.

* * *

She is lying on his bed, books surround her. His dorm is a mess of clothes, takeaway containers and pieces of paper that may or may not be important.

He is on his laptop, finishing a paper on something. She hasn't been listening.

"Want to do something tonight?" She asks looking away from her book.

"Can't." He replies not even turning to meet her.

"Why?" She asks. She wants to go out and Thalia is busy with Luke and Piper is out with Jason.

"Meeting someone." He replies his shoulders working furiously over what he is typing.

"Eris?" She sings songs with a smile.

"Nope." He answers back subconsciously.

"Who then?" She asks sitting up quickly with a frown.

"Ares." He replies back.

"Eris' roommate?"

"Yep." His hand reaches out and grasps a chip shoving it into his mouth while re-reading what he has written.

"I don't like him."

"He seems to think you're nice." Percy replies turning back to look at her with a smile.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

* * *

"Miss Chase how many people were in this relationship?"

* * *

"Call Perce." Thalia says with a huff.

"He is with Eris." Annabeth replies, Thalia huffs out a laugh. "What?"

"It's nothing." Thalia waves off.

"No, what is it?" Annabeth demands with a frown

"Ares told me he was with Eris."

Annabeth raises a brow. "So?"

Thalia also raises a brow and wiggles them quickly. "What do you think?"

Annabeth throws a pillow at her with a glare. "That's disgusting."

"Or Eris is one lucky lady."

Annabeth kicks her in the side.

* * *

"Three." She answers back. There is a gasp along the room.

She knows it goes against social norms and it's weird but this is Percy, and Percy was too normal to be weird.

* * *

He is sitting across from her, cheeks shallow and eyes purple and wrinkled with exhaustion. She hasn't seen him look this bad since the night his parents broke up.

"Are you okay?" she asks him, its softly because she knows how aggressive he can get and she is not in the mood to deal with a pissy Percy. Plus she doubts the customers in the diner around them would be too pleased.

"I'm fine." He grunts taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake, she can tell he wants to drop the subject and she plans to go along with it until he sighs loudly and shakes his head. "No." he says resting his head on his arms. "I can't, I can't…" he looks up making hand gestures.

Annabeth stares at him in confusion. "What?"

"I can't…" his hands bang together again and he makes an exasperated expression.

"Can't, what?"

He sighs loudly and looks around the room. "I can't keep up with them." He whispers and Annabeth stares at him in confusion.

"Keep up with them? What are you talking about?"

He sighs loudly again and she thinks he is going to reach out and hit her. But instead his head slinks onto the table, his dark hair shuffling against the light brown of his blueberry muffin, she raises a brow carefully.

Then it dawns on her and she gasps in recognition before slapping his arm lightly in disgust. "That's disgusting." She whispers back harshly.

He looks up then sea green eyes peering out from under thick black hair, she used to be jealous of his black hair, it was a colour she had always wanted to replace her blonde locks, after all most of her friends seemed to have the dark hair, but her mother had sat her down and laughed when she found the bottle of hair dye. "You should not dye it such a harsh colour." She had said sitting gracefully on her daughter's bed. "You will go grey by the time you are twenty five."

He chuckles slightly then, it sounds more self-depreciating than anything else, it makes her skin crawl in unease. "It's not like you haven't done it." He laughs, she blushes slightly.

"Yeah but I don't talk about it." She hisses back, his smile widens.

"Whatever." He says and the talk has ended as they sit across from each other in a comfortable silence.

His phone rings then, he takes one look at it before declining the call.

His eyes meet Annabeth's then in a silent dare.

She says nothing and just continues to drink her coffee.

* * *

There is a man sitting beside the judge now, a blank stoic face. He is some kind of psychologist, talking about the brain and primal emotions. She should be interested in this stuff, be she can only feel the cool stare of a man watching her.

She blinks at the cold feeling, but doesn't dare turn to face the man.

* * *

"What. Do. You. THINK?" A voice screams from behind the closed door.

Annabeth recoils with a frown; the grip around her bag tightens.

"MAYBE," someone else screams, a man this time. "You should tell ME, before you rush into things like this." He growls. It grows silent for a moment and Annabeth thinks that maybe it is over, but there is a loud crash and what sounds like the shatter of glass.

"Where do you think you're going." Someone hisses loudly, she guesses they are by the door. There is another loud bang and her hand reaches for the door knob only for it to open in front of her, she jumps back alarmed only to come face to face, or rather face to neck with Percy.

She looks up at him with a fake smile that has her internally cringing only to see a bruise that completely covers his left eye.

"Wha-"

"Let's go." He interrupts with a growl. She watches him walk down the stairs with a frown.

* * *

Someone else takes the stand. She doesn't know who, but they are crying and their voice is almost completely muffled by her tissue which makes an appearance over her nose every couple of minutes, she wants to rip the tissues away from the woman's face and punch her.

She doesn't know why, but she chalks it up to stress.

* * *

"Wanna hang out?"

"Isn't it Eris' birthday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Shouldn't you stay with her?"

"Ares is there. They won't need me."

"Still I think you should see her."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I just think it's a goo-"

"I have to go."

* * *

The jury file out of the room slowly, their feet marching along the linoleum flooring, sounding like a death march.

She forces her eyes shut as tight as they can go, taking a deep breath she opens them.

Tears prickle and burn her eyelids.

* * *

She awakes to a rasp at her door, it takes her a few moments to realise that no, she isn't dreaming and that there is actually someone at her door she groans loudly, trying to whirl her body into action.

The banging at the door grows far more impatient.

She growls and rolls out of bed just missing her toe on her desk.

"Coming." She says halfway between a growl and a groan.

The banging stops for a moment and she almost sighs in relief before it starts up again, she frowns and ties her hair up as she paces towards the door. She is just about to berate the cruel and unusual person for waking her up but as she opens the door, she gets a face full of gravity defying hair and a loud and heavy sob that immediately adds weight to the room.

"Seaweed brain?" she asks unsure what to do in this situation.

He sobs loudly before falling to the floor just inside the room, her desk shakes at the vibrations. Shocked she blinks slowly before closing the door behind her away from prying eyes.

That's when she notices the goo in his hair against the slimmer of light coming in from the hallway. Its dark, almost as dark as his hair and the only way she notices it is because of the shine. The door closes with a click and she flicks the light on.

She gasps loudly.

Percy goes rigid.

The goo is not goo. Rather it is blood; there is a tang in the air, salty and metallic.

"I did something." He whimpers against the sleeve of his hoody. She had bought it for him last fall when she had gone on a holiday. For some strange reason it reminded her of him. The beautiful dark green is marred by an ugly maroon.

"I-I" She stammers, trying to think of something. But she can't all form of thought is gone. Completely lost.

She knows what has happened.

He looks up at her then, his eyes bright with tears and what she hopes is regret. "Please don't tell anyone."

* * *

The gable sounds echoing throughout the room, Sally lets out a wild hysterical sob, Poseidon is screaming something out to the jury keeping a crying Tyson close to his side, and someone else in the room is cheering only to be shut off from the loud shouts that can only be Triton.

But she doesn't look at them, doesn't even acknowledge them as they scream and shout.

Her eyes are glued to the man being led out of the room.

Not a single shred of care or regret on his handsome features.

**Confusing? Yeah try writing this thing. **

**Anyway for those who are as confused as I am about this monstrosity here is what happened. **

**Percy was in a three way relationship with Eris and Ares, that was no doubt abusive and just bad in all general areas regarding health and psyche, he ends up having enough (I don't know how maybe because someone didn't clean the stove when they finished or forgot to flush the toilet) so he kills them *dun* *dun* *duuuuuuuuun*and is found guilty and sentenced to, I don't know maybe life in prison. **

**Also for people who are going to be like "But Percy and Annabeth aren't dyslexic in this fic" The reason being they aren't demigods in this fic so they don't have dyslexia or ADHD, and also I altered them for my own personal and selfish gain. Mwa ha haaaaaa **

Stories that I'm currently working on for this series (In no particular order):

Percy/Thanatos

Percy/Nike

Percy/Hyperion

Percy/Mnemosyne

Percy/Tartarus

Percy/Persephone

Percy/Calypso

Percy/Ares

Percy/Hermes

Percy/Hercules

Percy/Bellona

Percy/Hebe

Percy/Iris


End file.
